El dolor de amarte
by johe-chan de nuez
Summary: El amor duele, ella lo sabía, por eso su mejor opción era, huir de ese amor. Nuevo sumary. sasusaku.


N/A: Buenasss Noche poliendroooo,(voz de presentadora), aquí, yo de nuevo he de decir que no soy nueva en este mundo del ERA ROXI-CHAN. pero por alguna razón, que desconozco no puedo ingresar a mi antigua cuenta, así que decidí hacer otra cuenta.

Si alguien me puede ayudar, se lo agradecería bastante.

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, le pertenecerme al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san.

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucro.

Aclaraciones: En esta historia hay cierto cambios sobre historia original, referiendome con esto a algunas variaciones en los personajes, puede OCC, o que tal vez en esta historia haya familiares que no lo son realmente en la gistoria original de naruto.

En esta historia conté con el apoyo de mi hermana, quien me decía o me ayudaba en cualquier momento, realmente lo aprecio, por que ella es también escritora en esta pagina, su pseudonimo es **_Joha-sama_ ** realmete aprecio que me ayude por que yo sé, que a ella no le gusta, en lo absoluto el sasu-saku. ella es más fiel fanatica del sasu-hina y aún así ella estuvo dispuesta ayudarme.  


Advertencia: Horrografía.

* * *

.

.

.

_Carta:_

_Te amo, y eso creo que lo sabes, me siento como si nunca hubiera siquiera intentado olvidarte, es como si todas esas noches en velas, en donde lloré y juré mil veces no amarte, se fueran ido a la misma mierda; Eres por decirle con simpleza el amor de mi vida. sí, fui una idiota, una completa idiota, por ilusionarme de esa manera, por pensar que me mirabas a mí, que tus sonrisas en algún momento fueron dirigidas a mí, pero nada... ninguna de esas miradas eran para mí... _

_Tú sabes que te amo más que a nada, pero ¿sabes qué? no me importa, y te preguntarás ¿ Por qué?, quisiera responderte, pero ni yo misma lo sé. Quisiera realmente ya no amarte, y enterrar mis recuerdos con este dolor, Duele, realmete me duele verte con otra, aunque yo sepa que nada tienes conmigo, me duele y me duele más si esa otra es mi hermana._

_Te amo y me causas daño, y aún así, conociendo todo esto, te amo, llámame mosoquista, por que quizá eso es lo que soy, una débil y estúpida masoquista que solo espera que en cualquier momento : alguna mirada, o un sáludo o algo, solo nesecitaba algo, y al contrario de lo que queria no recibí nada. ¿sabes ? algo en mí me duele no amarte. no quiero olvidarte, sí lo hago, si olvido lo que siento por ti, que es lo único que he hecho en mucho tiempo ¿ Qué me queda? nada, no me queda nada. todo por que con este amor me siento fuerte, y que nada me puede pasar y lloro por la noches pensando de que tal vez estes con otra o pensando en ella... en mi hermana. Es mi hermana y cuanto daría por ser ella._

_Quizá tú ya sepas todo esto, pero a las únicas dos personas que se lo he confesado, son a Ino y Hinata, mis dos mejores amigas, ¿ Ironico verdad? que, hinata siendo tu hermana sepa cuanto te amo, a veces me siento mal, por la pongo en tu contra, y ellas por mis sentimientos odian a mi hermana, la odian a ella, como a veces yo también la odio._

_Incluso Naruto sabe lo que siento por ti, él me mira con esos ojos llenos de pena y nostalgia, y me duele por que no nesecito la pena de nadie, y él aún así me dice que te olvide, como si fuera cosa fácil._

_y sabes quisiera tener el valor suficiente para decirte todo en esta carta, pero ya ni eso me queda, tampo he sido valiente, eso ya lo sabes, sabes que no puedo mirarte a la cara, soy tan patética, que ni si quiera puedo hacer eso._

_he vivido enamorada de ti, los últimos 8 años, no me miras, para ti soy una completa desconocida._

_Una vez, cuando eramos niños, y jugabos también teniamos peleas sin sentidos, y tú jamás quisiste reconocer que en la mayoría de esas pelea yo tenia razón, tú y tu orgullo te lo impedían. _

_Esos tiempos, fueron buenos tiempos, pero un día, simplemente me ignoraste como si yo no existiera y desde entonces has echo lo mismo, te encerraste en tu mundo, y pensaste que ya no nesecitabas la compañía de nadie._

_Con esta carta me estoy ridiendo, por que tal vez alejarme va a ser lo mejor para mí._

_Quiero que seas feliz, solo nesecito que seas feliz para yo serlo, quiero que encuentre el amor de tu vida, ya no me importa si ella sea mi hermana, solo quiero que seas feliz._

_Adiós sasuke._

_Sakura._

Sakura observó aquel papel en sus manos, debía entregarselo, por primera vez en su vida, estaba siendo valiente, aunque cobarde a la vez, ya que para cuando él leyera esa carta ella estaría tal vez, en otro continente.

* * *

Bien si le gustó dejen comentarios ¡Son gratis!

acepto criticas, y cualquier cosa que me quieran decir la sabré valorar.


End file.
